


Family

by Adenil



Series: 12 Days of Spones [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crew as Family, Fluff, M/M, Queer Space Family - Freeform, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adenil/pseuds/Adenil
Summary: “Is Spock…?”


  Jim looked sad. He shook his head. “You probably know better than I do where he’s at.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Family and Friends

There was nothing quite as jarring as a little girl’s shriek of joy.

Leonard nearly cut himself on the knife he was washing. He let out a long sigh and glared over his shoulder, yelling out of the kitchen, “What are you hollering about?”

“Demora is here!” Joanna cried. She danced her way into the kitchen and took him by the arm, shaking him. “Oh my gosh, Dad! Demora is here!”

Leonard smiled. “Well, get your boots on and run out to help the Sulus carry what they’ve got to carry.”

She grinned and rushed back into the hall. He could hear her fumbling with her boots and then throwing open the door.

“Close the door!” he called, but when he failed to hear an answering bang, he sighed. He dried off his hands and went to the door himself, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed protectively over his chest. He shivered a bit, grinning. “How was the drive?”

“It was a bit nerve-wracking,” Ben told him. He had a package in one hand and Hikaru in the other. Behind them, Demora and Joanna had already run off to play.

Hikaru grinned at him. “Ben doesn’t like it when I test the braking engines at terminal velocity.”

“I should think not,” Leonard responded, arching an eyebrow at Ben’s sour look. “Joanna!” he called. “Put on a jacket if you’re going to play!”

“We won’t be outside long!” she yelled back.

He rolled his eyes and ushered Hikaru and Ben into the foyer, taking the package and glancing inside. “Well, I’ll be.”

“I hope you still like bourbon,” Hikaru said.

“You know I do.” He drew out the bottle and whistled under his breath, grinning. “This will be fine. Just fine. Here, come in and get settled. I was just getting dinner in the oven.”

They settled in the dining room and he bustled around in the kitchen. They chatted as he got dinner around and repeatedly refused Ben’s offers of help and Hikaru’s constant teasing. Pavel arrived not long after, also bearing the gift of bourbon, and then Janice came with a sweet cinnamon cake. They had all migrated into the living room and were sipping eggnog when Joanna and Demora finally came back in, shivering up a storm and dragging Scotty, Nyota, and Christine with them. Christine gave him a peck on the cheek and Scotty gave him a bottle of something green and a wink.

They chatted until there was another knock, and Leonard got up to answer it. It was Jim, and the two of them shared a long hug, just swaying in the entry way until Jim sighed and pulled away. Leonard surreptitiously scrubbed at his face.

“Been a while,” he said.

“It has,” Jim agreed.

“Is Spock…?”

Jim looked sad. He shook his head. “You probably know better than I do where he’s at.”

Leonard sighed and got Jim a glass of eggnog with a little extra kick to it. “His last message said he was still on Vulcan. He said he was going to have to go dark for a while. I don’t think he’ll be able to make it back for the reunion.”

“That’s a shame,” Jim said, watching him closely.

Leonard plastered on a smile. “Ah, who needs him? He and I can fight any old time. We don’t have to be in the same room to do it.”

“If you say so, Bones.”

It was still lovely to sit with the only crew he had ever really considered _his_. Scotty was regaling them all with the story of his grandmothers, which never failed to amaze. Joanna had pulled out her science kit and was busy in the corner showing Demora how to make instant crystals. Nyota kept one hand on Scotty’s and the other on Christine’s arm, smiling beatifically. Ben and Hikaru were entangled on the easy chair, to make room for everyone else. Janice was already a bit into the bourbon, smiling warm and happy at Pavel, who was regaling her with the latest yarn about Russia. For his part Jim looked positively ecstatic as he poked at the fire. Leonard sighed, content.

The oven beeped a while later and he took out the casseroles he had made. He already had two pies set aside: one pumpkin, and one pecan, using his grandmama’s crust recipe. The mashed potatoes were smelling divine and his crew began to filter in to help him set the table.

They had it all set and had just sat down when there was another knock on the door.

They weren’t expecting anyone else. Leonard frowned at Jim, who looked far too innocent. His heart began to beat a little faster and he stood, wobbling, and walked to the door. His hand seemed disconnected from his body as he turned the knob, already knowing what he would find.

Spock looked so soft and peaceful, hands folded together under the sleeves of his robe. He tipped his head to the side, blinking slowly. “Leonard.”

Leonard stared at him.

Spock’s mouth twitched and then softened again. “May I enter?”

“You—!” He spluttered. “You damned, conniving—! You deliberately misled me!”

“I merely stated that I would be out of communications for several days. I saw no need to inform you that was because I would be traveling here.”

“Spock, I,” Leonard said, and then he gave up on words and pulled his husband in for a searing kiss.

Spock’s hands fell to his waist, curling hot and protective around him as they got reacquainted. Leonard nearly sobbed with relief as he held Spock in his arms, kissing him fiercely and without finesse. Spock seemed just as excited, although he hid it beneath his usual veneer of calm. They kissed in the cold winter air, hungry, loving, desperate.

“Da-ad!” Joanna’s voice barely permeated his frazzled thoughts. “Everyone’s waiting for you so we can eat! Stop kissing Mr. Spock and get in here.”

Leonard pulled back, panting slightly. “I’ll be right there,” he said. He could hear her answering huff of disbelief, and he smiled. “Spock, it’s really you.”

“Who else might I be?”

“In our line of work, that’s a loaded question.”

Spock looked at him gently. “It is me, _Ashayam_.” He kissed Leonard softly, warmly. “May we enter and eat with our friends? I am afraid I am growing cold.”

Leonard laughed and dragged Spock inside. It took a bit of reshuffling at the table but soon everyone was sitting exactly where they were meant to be. He reached out and held Spock’s hand tight in his own, lifting a glass high into the air with his other hand.

“To the best damned family a man could ever wish for.”

They raised their glasses and toasted with him, all grinning at the clinking sound of glass. Spock squeezed his hand and looked at him, sparkling brown eyes kind and loving, smiling his little Spock smile.

He offered a silent little toast to Spock before he took a drink, feeling warm and content as they all began to eat and laugh and talk together.


End file.
